


Lovers in Lust

by TantricTrances



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantricTrances/pseuds/TantricTrances
Summary: Joshua and Donny have decided to have a nice date in Josh's house. Of course as lovers do they have their lustful moments. This moment just so happens to be in the cleanest part of the house, the shower.





	Lovers in Lust

It was one of those rare nights when Donny had chosen to stay at Joshua’s home instead of at the junkyard where he and his buddy Wes, aka Bile, lived and spent most of their time.The two best friends didn’t like admitting to not having much of a home, as the trash provided them with enough to build shelter, and the soup kitchens were as good a food source as any. Well tonight was different and as both Donny and Joshua finished their dinner and set their plates on the coffee table in the living room, they both sat back on the couch. Donny propped his feet up on the table, crossing his legs as he grabbed the TV clicker and flipped through channels before settling on a nice violent action movie. He relaxed before turning to Josh and grinning. “C’mere.” He leaned over, wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him close. Josh let out a chuckle and leaned into his lover, nuzzling himself into the larger man’s chest. “So, how was dinner?” He asks looking to his lover who smiled a bit. “Best meal I’ve had all week.” Donny stated, his eyes on the TV screen and Josh frowned a bit. “Don’t tell me it was your only meal this week.” Joshua stated worriedly and as expected the smile turned to a scowl. “Fuckin’ soup kitchen’s been slim pickin’s all week. Ran outta food before me an’ Bile could even step inside three God damned days in a row.” Donny complained, not even bothering to look at Joshua as he snorted and glared at the air. This worried the younger lad greatly, he knew that Donny and Bile didn’t have any money, and what they did have was mostly used on the dogs Bile had or drugs that the three of them rationed between themselves. “You and Bile should come up here more often. At least call, you know I’ll get you guys food.” “I know…” Donny huffed, finally looking to the boy and nodding. Josh knew better than to expect him to take up that offer, no, Donny was too prideful to do such a thing. He couldn’t use his lover for food when he could find his own, even if that meant stealing to get it, which he sometimes had to do.

The conversation dropped into a companionable silence as both Joshua and Donny watched what was left of the movie. Joshua shut off the movie once they were done and got up, Donny’s head turning to follow the blonde’s movements. He was heading to the bathroom, and Donny was curious as to why… Did the kid have to piss already? Whatever... He got up anyways and tromped slowly to follow. He leaned himself against the door of the bathroom and peeked in to watch Joshua strip himself of his shirt. The youthful male was focused a little too much on the mirror, gazing at the bruises, bites and scars Donny put on his body during their love making adventures. Tilting his head to the side, Donny gazed at the marks, smirking a bit. Yes, he knew very well that those marks were there for a purpose, to drive other men away from even thinking about touching what was his. Though these marks were carefully placed on his lover, as rough as he was on Josh he didn’t want people thinking he abused him, when Joshua himself loved what he did to him. As Joshua turned his back to the door, Donny’s eyes caught something familiar, something that had been there long before he even considered being as close to Joshua as he was now. It was his initials, DF, scarred into the boy’s left shoulder. Donny had carved it there, marking him as his fuck toy, now it had a greater meaning it seemed… 

Joshua sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers gingerly grazing the markings on his sides near his hips. They were the newest addition to the collection of marks he received from his lover. The scratches still stung a bit, but it was all in good pleasure. He loved it when Donny bit and put bruises on him by holding him tight while they fucked. Even if he did turn out black and blue sometimes, he would deny any and all accusations against Donny that he was being abused. The two knew well enough that abuse would never happen. “You done preening yerself yet kid? I gotta piss.” Donny’s voice sounded behind him and the boy jumped a bit, having not known he was there. It was almost cute how Josh’s face turned red as he figured out that he was caught gazing at the marks. “Uh… Yeah. Sorry… I was just about to get in the shower, want to join?” He offered, gazing to the elder male who easily walked in with a grin on his face. He marched himself to the toilet, undoing his black cargos and relieving himself in an uncaring manner. Really Donny didn’t give two shits about who saw him, pissing out in the open was nothing new to him and he knew Josh didn’t care. “Sure kid.” He answered as he stripped down, kicking off his pants and taking off his shirt. Why bother being decent when you’re going to get naked anyways? Josh smiled sweetly as he turned on the water and stripped down himself, his cerulean gaze traveling all over Donny’s body. “Like what ya’ see kid?” The other asked in a joking matter, making Josh laugh and nod. “Of course I do, wouldn’t be looking if I didn’t.” He joked back, earning a half laugh and a smirk from Donny. 

As the water heated up and the room started to steam up Joshua stepped into the warm water, his lover soon following and shutting the glass door to the shower. Josh really had no time to lather up in soap before he was grabbed by Donny and pinned to the white tile wall across from the glass door, the other two walls also being made of glass and therefore very dangerous for the both of them to pin each other against. Donny’s lips collided with Joshua’s in a rough yet passionate kiss as he held the smaller blonde to the wall with ease. The younger male’s tongue fought for dominance, yet he never wanted to win. Really he just liked getting a rise out of Donny, it made it all the better when Donny believed that he had won Joshua over completely by dominating him in every way. Donny took the blonde’s wrists in one hand and pinned his hands above his head, rendering them useless as he continued to kiss his lover. Joshua could feel Donny pressing his warm body against him, and rubbing up on him. He gave a moan, loving the way it felt to be against the other male. The kiss broke and Donnovin released Joshua’s hands soon after. Josh panted in his lust, watching the grin form on his mate’s face he wondered what he was up to. Stepping forward, the blonde reached down a hand to gently rub down his lover’s shaft. Donny gave a sound of pleasure and bucked a little into the smaller male’s hand. Josh gave a soft smile at this and continued to rub his lover down with a warm wet hand. He could already feel Donny’s cock stiffening under his fingers. The blonde kissed the taller dark haired male, his lips traveling to his neck, then his chest and down his stomach. The smaller male kissed the head of his lover’s hard prick, but as he was about to take Donny into his mouth he was stopped by a hand that pushed his head away.

Blue eyes trailed up to the taller man’s face, and stood as Donny shook his head. Joshua was pushed against the tile wall once again, this time his chest lay flat against it as Donny felt his body up and down, sending chills down the blonde’s spine as he felt a finger trace the scar in his shoulder. This action alone brought a sweet moan from Joshua’s lips. Rough hands glided back down towards the younger male’s smooth rump and a finger teased at his entrance. “Mmm~ Donny put it—Ahh~” He wasn’t even able to finish his thought as Donny’s finger slid into him. Joshua arched into Donny as the one finger became two and drove deeper into his body. Pleasured shivers coursed through his body as his lovers fingers stretched and readied him. By the time Donny pulled his fingers from Joshua’s warm body, the blond male was already near euphoric. The larger male wasted no time in entering Joshua, thrusting hard into him and sheathing his cock in Josh’s still tight ass. Joshua’s moans became loud, his vocalizations ranging from anywhere to calling his lover’s name to yelling dirty things at him to encourage him to continue. Rough hands tightly gripped Josh’s hips, holding the boy in place as the thrusts became rough and the pace fast. The panting and huffing of Donny was matched only by his thrusts and the soft slapping sound of skin hitting skin. The mechanic had leaned one arm against the wall to support himself, the other going to jerk off his own needy member.

Many moments passed and neither male was tiring, however for both their time was coming to an end. “D-Donny I’m gonna…” He could barely finish his sentence when Donny unexpectedly pulled out. There was a hasty push to get Joshua onto his knees and the blonde’s head was pushed towards his drooling dick. Josh took him into his mouth quickly. “Ahh fuck yes!” Donny groaned as he came, his hot fluids spraying into Joshua’s mouth. The younger male sucked the juices from the male, swallowing it all down. It tasted so good, Donny’s cum on his tongue he savored the taste. It wasn’t long until Joshua too came, his mess being washed down by steamy hot water as he stood. There was a serene moment between the two as they kissed, exchanging ‘I love you’s’. They washed just in time for the water to start getting cold and both traveled to the bedroom where clean clothing was put on and the bed was shared. The lovers rarely cuddled, but this was one of those nights when Donny allowed that type of thing. Joshua, after a few moments fell asleep, his head resting on his lovers warm chest as he was held close in Donny’s protective arms.


End file.
